


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/tensofthousandsoftinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor considered it a great improvement to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for #3.06 (It's My Party).
> 
> First posted on tumblr 16th August 2015.

It was a little known fact that there was something different about Connor’s mom. She really loved gardening and roses most of all. Before she went missing, Adam installed a trellis for climbing roses on the wall underneath Connor’s bedroom window. The roses had never been planted and the trelliswork remained bare.

Another little known fact was that this trellis could bear the weight of a thirteen-year-old. Connor considered it a great improvement to the house, whilst Adam was sorry he had made it so strong. Luckily Connor had grown heavy over the past few months and now when he snuck out he had to run the gauntlet of the stairs, tiptoe into the kitchen, thence to the garage and out the side door. What Adam did not know was that now his son had a boyfriend, the trellis was coming in useful once again. Jude was able to shin up it without fear of it ripping out of the wall and dashing his brains on the flagstones below.

The night of Callie’s seventeenth birthday party Connor was waiting impatiently. Confined to his room after being busted for lying about going to the movies - that was his dad’s excuse anyway - he was excited to receive a text from Jude halfway through the evening. Electronics confiscated, he had resigned himself to a dull evening doodling baseball fanart or, horror of horrors, cracking an actual book. Jude liked reading and Connor was doing his best to share interests, having heard that this was the done thing in relationships.

Jude did not arrive as promised. Two hours instead of the promised ten minutes elapsed. Connor was getting antsy by the time he heard the gravel land against his bedroom window. He opened the window. “You’re late,” he whisper-shouted, managing to inject his words with a touch of needy whininess.

“Sorry,” Jude called up in an undertone. “Callie apologised and I thought I’d better stay.”

“Don’t give me that. You wanted a go on the bouncy house.”

“Fine, you’re right. It was awesome. And now I’m not sleepy, so do you want me to come up or not?”

“Well OK just for ten minutes, but I’m getting a little tired of Callie’s bullshit to be honest.”

“You think you’re the only one? She was pretty rude to me and I’m still mad.”

“Ugh,” said Connor. “Get up here. I’ll make it all better.”

“Yeah, you will,” said Jude, and ran up the trellis like a monkey.

Connor pulled Jude through his bedroom window. “My prince,” he said.

“Does that make you my princess?” said Jude with a cheeky wink.

“Maybe for the next ten minutes.”

Jude put his hands on Connor’s arms and pushed him over to the bed. “Come on then, Rapunzel. Put your money where your mouth is.”

They made out furiously for the next ten minutes and then Jude had to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored.


End file.
